Casanova
by Kelly of the midnight dawn
Summary: Olivia receives a package from a secret admirer. Sounds innocent enough doesn’t it? Read to find out what happens. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Special Delivery

**Casanova**

**Chapter 1: Special Delivery**

**Disclaimer: "Law and Order: SVU" does not belong to me and neither do it's characters. The plotline however is mine but I would be more than willing to share it with the writers of the show; I'm actually quite proud of this idea.**

**A/N: I don't know how I came up with this but I do kind of like the idea and even though I am working on several stories at once, I hope you guys won't hold it against me. I think I caught fanfic ADD from obsessedwithstabler or maybe she's the one who caught it from me LOL I don't know. Anyways, this chapter is for SVU101, IceAngelKauru and KaydenceRei. You guys just always put me in such a great mood.**

Olivia leaned her cheek against the palm of her hand as with the back of the other hand, she rubbed her tired eyes. It had been nothing but three hours of straight paperwork now and all the letters on the pages seemed to be playing tricks with her mind. She tried to suppress a yawn and looked across the desk at Elliot "What time is it?" she asked wearily.

Elliot leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch "11:30," he responded. He was tired too. He wanted to go home and crash in his bed. Not that his one room apartment was home. Nonetheless, the lonely bed was still a bed and he was too tired to care.

Olivia slammed the file closed and stood up "I'm heading out," she informed her partner as she grabbed her coat.

Elliot stood up as well "I'll walk you out," he told her "I'm gonna call it a night too. These files'll still be here tomorrow."

As Olivia passed the desk sergeant, he called out to her "Detective Benson."

She turned to look at him "What's up?" she asked.

The man held out a small box, wrapped in brown paper "This just came for you," he explained.

Olivia accepted the box cautiously. The first thing she noticed was that it felt very cold. It wasn't really heavy but it wasn't light either.

Elliot peered over her shoulder at the package "Who's it from?" he asked.

"It doesn't say," Olivia responded as she ran a finger under the tape on one side of the package and removed the brown paper that it was incased in.

"Secret admirer maybe?" Elliot asked with a tone of amusement and at the same time jealousy.

Olivia opened the box and dropped it on the desk sergeant's desk. A few pieces of ice flew out of the box and landed around it. Olivia stood there, too stunned at first to say anything as she stared down into the box "I really hope not," she whispered.

Elliot leaned closer and looked at the contents of the box "Is that a heart?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a human heart all right," Melinda Warner told Elliot as she placed the organ in a cooler for transport to the lab. She looked up "How's your partner doing?" she asked.

"She's a little shaken up," Elliot answered "But she'll be fine."

"If someone sent a body part to me," Warner said as she turned to leave "I'd be terrified."

Elliot nodded and looked back towards the doors of the squad room. Olivia was sitting stock still at her desk, eyes straight ahead. It was an almost hypnotized look. He wondered if she would indeed be fine. He was snapped from his thoughts when a CSU tech tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to the young man.

"We found this under the ice," the tech handed Elliot a plastic bag with a piece of paper inside.

Elliot opened the bag and carefully pulled out the piece of paper. He unfolded it, noticing the careful hand drawn design on the boarder and read out loud. "My dear detective,

I would have loved to see the look on your face when you received my gift. She was young and feisty but she was too easy, not like you."

Elliot looked back into the squad room at Olivia. He didn't know if she had heard him but she was currently massaging her temples. Elliot looked down at the paper and began to read the rest silently to himself when he heard Olivia's voice. He looked up again and saw her in front of him.

"I wanna hear the rest of it," she whispered. This creep had addressed the package to her, she had a right to hear what he had written, no matter how much it disturbed her.

"Are you sure?" Elliot asked. He was more than willing to just stop right there and let another squad take this case. God only knew that the brass would be more than willing to hand it off to anyone else.

"Read," Olivia commanded in a soft but firm voice.

Elliot nodded, cleared his throat and turned his attention back to the paper in his hand. "Her body is just off the jogging path in Central Park, you know the one. You take it every Saturday morning when you have the time to enjoy the peaceful escape that the nature provides."

He looked up at Olivia again. She was maintaining a calm façade for the most part but he could see her shoulders shaking ever so slightly.

She knew exactly what path he was referring to. It wasn't a well known path. It was secluded and even though she had never thought about it before, it was probably the perfect place to hide a body. This guy knew her, she didn't know how but he did. She finally made eye contact with Elliot and saw his concern "I'm fine," she said quickly "Keep going."

Elliot looked back down at the letter "She won't be the last. You can be sure of that. Yours forever, Casanova," he looked up "Casanova," he repeated softly "This guy is messed up."

"Gee El," Olivia said shakily "I didn't realize that when I saw the heart."

Elliot slipped the paper back into the bag and handed it back to the tech. He took a step closer to Olivia "It's probably gonna be a long night," he told her softly "You wanna take five and grab a cup of coffee?"

She nodded "Yeah," she whispered "Sorry, it's just…"

He took her hand, noticing how cold it felt, and held it tight as they turned to leave the precinct "I know," he reassured her "I know."

**A/N: Well that was the first chapter. I'll be updating one or more of my stories later today, I promise. Maybe even this one will get a second chapter today, we'll see. For now, can't wait to hear whether you guys loved it or hated it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Someone to Watch over Me

**Casanova**

**Chapter 2: Someone to Watch over Me**

**A/N: Thank you all of you wonderful people who reviewed the first chapter. This chapter is for IceAngelKaoru because I owe her at least spelling her SN once in a dedication LOL. She's an awesome writer and I highly recommend that you all read her story "Men of Honor", on to the story.**

"Do you have any idea who it could be?" Elliot asked as he handed her the steaming cup cardboard cup. He took a seat across from her at the small table and took a gulp of his own beverage.

"Not a clue," Olivia sighed heavily, lifting the cup to her lips. She had no idea why anyone would be so messed up as to send her a human heart in a box. She couldn't think of anyone that it could possibly be but she was determined to find out.

"Have you noticed anyone following you in the past few weeks?" Elliot asked next, setting his cup on the table.

"I wasn't aware this was an interrogation," Olivia snapped quickly, standing up "We should get back to work," she swallowed the rest of her coffee almost painfully fast.

"Liv," Elliot stood up and put a hand on her arm "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I just was wondering… I don't want to see you get hurt."

Olivia looked at him "I know," she whispered "Thanks but I'd let you know if I thought something was off. You have to trust me Elliot," she turned and walked out of the coffee shop.

"I do trust you," Elliot murmured to himself as he followed her "It's everyone else I don't trust."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia held her gun tight in her hand as she led Elliot, Munch, Warner and a compliment of CSU techs down the jogging path. Flashlights scanned the ground in every direction, searching for the body that the note said was there. Suddenly, Olivia stopped short at a section of path that ran dangerously close to a small stream. She allowed the beam of her flashlight to glide down the bank until the light cast an eerie glow across the face of a young woman.

Her footing faltered and she nearly stumbled but regained her balance just in time "Dear God," she whispered as the rest of the group caught up, circling around her and staring in shocked awe.

Warner was the first to descend to the stream's edge where the body lay, the lower half resting in the shallow water. Slowly, the CSU techs joined her, combing the scene for anything and everything that could provide a clue to the perp's identity.

Soon, Olivia was the only one standing on the path. She was transfixed, unable to tear her gaze from the horrid incision in the woman's chest, the place where the heart that she had received that evening belonged.

Elliot climbed back up to stand beside her "Are you okay?" he asked, knowing that she wasn't.

She shook her head but answered "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't I take you home?" he offered. It had been a long day for her even before all of this and as he looked at her in the pale light of the flashlights, he knew she didn't have it in her to go another hour let alone five or six of them.

Olivia was about to answer when a CSU tech called Elliot over. While the two men were deep in conversation, Olivia heard a rustling in the brush behind her on the far side of the path. Curiosity overrode any better judgment she might have possessed had she not been so worn down by the deay's events and she turned to investigate.

She'd gotten no more than two steps into the bushes when the flashlight was knocked from her hand. A large hand grabbed hold of her face "Don't scream," a deep, gruff voice commanded as lips, chapped from the evening cold pressed against hers.

She tried to make out any featured of the man but when her flashlight had fallen, it must have turned off as well because the two of them were completely surrounded by darkness. She tried to pull away from the kiss but the man held her firm. He finally separated "I'll be seeing you again soon," he told her before running off.

"Olivia!" Elliot was calling frantically from behind her. He had looked up briefly from his conversation with the CSU tech and seen that she had disappeared. His heart had begun to beat faster as he scrambled up the small embankment. He hadn't spotted her yet where she stood in the brush.

She couldn't find her voice at first. She couldn't believe that the guy had gotten that close. She took a shuddering breath "El," she called hoarsely.

He was at her side in a matter of milliseconds, overcome with relief at hearing her voice. He wrapped his arms around her and she simply buried her face in his chest as she tried to hold back the sob that escaped nonetheless. He ran his hand through her hair as he guided them back onto the path "It's okay," he whispered "I'll take you home."

Olivia simply nodded. She opened her mouth to speak; she had to tell someone what had just happened. She took yet another shuddering breath as she held tight to Elliot "He was… he was here. Elliot, he was… watching me." She refused to tell anyone just how close that he had gotten to her but when she inadvertently turned away from Elliot and spit on the ground, wiping her mouth repeatedly on the sleeve of her coat, she was sure that he knew.


End file.
